An optical fiber connector, which terminates the end of an optical fiber, facilitates connection and disconnection of the optical fiber to other coupling elements. For example, when connecting two optical fibers to each other, the connector mechanically couples and aligns the cores of fibers so that light can pass. As another example, when the connector is employed to mechanically and optically couple the optical fiber to an optical system, such as industrial, medical, surgical, laser, and telecommunications systems, the connector mechanically and optically connects the optical fiber to allow delivery of optical signals to the system. The optical fiber connector couples the fiber core adjacent to the receiving element to minimize the air space between the fiber core and the coupling element, thereby preventing signal loss.
A cleave in an optical fiber is a deliberate, controlled break, intended to create a perfectly flat end face, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the fiber. A cleave is made by first introducing a microscopic fracture (referred to as a “nick”) into the fiber with a special tool, called a cleaving tool, which has a sharp blade of some hard material, such as diamond, sapphire, or tungsten carbide. If proper tension is applied to the fiber as the nick is made, or immediately afterward, the fracture will propagate in a controlled fashion, creating the desired end face. A good cleave may be employed to splice an optical fiber, whether by fusion or mechanical means. In addition, cleaving may be used to trim the fiber to its proper length, and produce a smooth, flat end face.